


Witches (Make happy memories with or without me)

by Fearie



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Confessions, Crushes, High School, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Memories, No Real Angst, Pining, Potions, Witch Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Witchcraft, Witches, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearie/pseuds/Fearie
Summary: Most people thought witchcraft wasn't real. Called Donghyuck dumb for believing in it. His crush wasn't one of them, although being ignored wasn't any better. Still there was nothing really that could bring Donghyucks mood down. But there for sure were a lot of things that confused him to no end.Written for Inktober day four "witch"





	Witches (Make happy memories with or without me)

It was a wonderful sunny day. No cloud was to be seen in the sky and the air around, despite it being end of summer, was still comfortable warm. 

That was also the reason why their group of friends had decided to spend some time together after school. They had spent about an hour eating ice cream, having fun and talking about the most random stuff.

It had been such a fun afternoon that Donghyuck couldn't help himself but happily skipp down the streets, his stomach full of strawberry ice cream, the sweet melody he had heard in the radio this morning on his lips, while his feet carried him towards his destination. 

Like any other day hus destination was the house of his beloved grandma. She was literally the best person he knew. Always smiling, warm hearted and having an open ear and many wise advices to share. 

And she was a witch. The best Donghyuck would ever know, one should might add. She was also the first one that had stepped up when Donghyuck had voiced out that he wanted to learn the fine art of witchcraft. 

Sadly she was also the only one that had offered. Donghyuck's mother had decided early that the life of a witch wasn't something she wanted to live, but she had thankfully also decided that her children could decide over their own life.

As an example Donghyuck's sister followed in the steps of his mother, just like his little brother probably would. He wasn't sure yet what his youngest sister would choose, although the thought of her staying over a cauldron brewing some potion was definitely a cute one. 

But for Donghyuck it had always been his decision to become a witch already when he was young. And this not only because back then he had shown quite a talent. Only a dumb person wouldn't use it and Donghyuck definitely wasn't a dumb boy. 

So his family had decided he would get his witchcraft lesson every day after school ended. Yes, it may be a hassle to get all of this done, but he didn't see his evening lessons as something like obligation, but had fun in them, so it didn't bother him that much. 

The thing that bothered him more was school, but his parents had made clear that there would be no talk about him dropping out of school. 

He also wasn't allowed to use what he had learned in witchcraft to cheat in any part of his daily life. Meaning no cheating in tests, as well in no cheating in making his crush notice him. 

Yeah he was a normal high school boy, who had a simple crush. In his defense this boy was literally just perfect. 

He good in school, very dedicated in school clubs and a literal ace in sport. Last thing definitely wasn't something Donghyuck had found out, when he secretly had watched practice. 

But the sports practice was definitely the reason his body was built so well. Not just once Donghyuck had found himself admiring his crushes arms. It was such a shame he would hide them often with wide shirts or hoodies. 

But Donghyuck had to also admit that these hoodies made him just look so much cuter, if his smile and laugh wasn't already the cutest thing for Donghyuck to ever witness. 

In conclusion his crush somehow managed to look cute and hot at the same time. 

Sadly this would probably stay all Donghyuck would ever find out about the boy. Because against popular belief Donghyuck wasn't someone that would just randomly confess to his crush. 

He would need some confirmation before that it wasn't just a hopeless cause, that there was some hope for them actually having a relationship and that he wouldn't make a clown out of himself. 

But it had to just be his luck that he crushed on this one boy that was the last person to believe something like witchcraft actually existed. While Donghyuck's friends had needed some time to realize Donghyuck wasn't joking about being a witch, the whole student body still just laughed when he began to talk about witchcraft.

Most of them viewed it as a weird obsession, but ignored him otherwise, which was still better than the part that decided to make fun of him though. Thankfully his crush was part of the first group of people, but still being ignored by your crush wasn't nice either. Neither the mean glances send his way. 

They were all just jealous of his talent, Donghyuck always told himself. Just mean because he was too unique for them to deal with. 

So absorbed into his thoughts Donghyuck hasn't realized he had arrived at his destination till he stood in front of the entrance of his grandma's house. 

It was a cute old house build out of wood decorated with many flowers and also some herbs used for portion brewing growing here and there. It was maybe old but he felt just perfectly at home here. 

With a flick of his wrist the door opened without any resistance. Opening a door without having to use his the handle, was one of the first things that were teached to Donghyuck. And ever since he practiced on his grandma's entrance door, since he obviously wasn't allowed to do so anywhere else. 

"Grandma, I am home!", he called when he stepped over the threshold, expecting to find his grandma in the open space on the ground floor that was living room and kitchen, but it was empty. 

"I am upstairs, sweetie, in the brewing room. We have a guest.", his grandmother called back, "Would you mind bringing some tea with you?" 

Donghyuck knew it wasn't just a request, but also a test for his hospitality. A good witch would always offer their guests a cup of tea.

So he heated some water, searched for some cups and placed all of them on a tray. He was just about to head up the stairs when the sound of quick footsteps interrupted him and he looked up confused. His grandmother would never run, she was just such a calm woman. He never even saw her hurry in the first place. 

True to his words he didn't spot his grandmother descending the stairs hurriedly, but someone he had never expect here in the first place. In other words on the stairs, frozen mid step was no one other than Mark Lee, or in other words, Donghyuck's crush. 

"H-hi." the other uttered out, while showing a side looped smile. He lifted his hand to scratch behind his head, but then seemed to notice what he was holding again, a phial with lavender colored liquid. This was probably the potion he just purchased. 

He looked at the potion and then back at Donghyuck and suddenly the witch wondered if the other had been always this red in his face. 

"Mark, are you okay?" This seemed to snap the before mentioned out of his temporary stupor. 

"Ahh yes, I am - I am really fine, but I have to go now. Walk my dog, you know. Yes, see you then." Mark rambled and then obviously found out how to use his legs again. He rushed down the steps and brushed by Donghyuck on his hurried way out, leaving a confused and rooted to the sport Donghyuck behind. 

That was totally not who he expected. Sadly this showed again, that Mark couldn't stand him at all. He had wanted to get away so fast hadn't even waited for Donghyuck to say goodbye. 

After he recovered from this little incident he still made his way up the stairs and into the brewing room of the house. He sat the tray down on the counter, not really realizing what was happening around him, because in his head he still was replaying the earlier scene again and again. 

"Sunshine? Hey darling, what's up? Do you hear me?" The voice of his grandma slowly filtered into his consciousness. 

"Hm? Oh, yes." Suddenly a thought hit him. "Hey grandma, what did the customer want who was just here?" 

"Oh the one that tried to get out of here as soon as he heard your voice? It's really a shame. He was so nice actually and we could have easily practiced your skill of handling customers on him. But why are you asking? Do you know him?" 

"Yes, he goes to my school, one year above me, but that's not the point here. Why was he here?" 

"Oh he wanted a love potion, you know I would never do something that would manipulate anyone's feelings, so don't look at me this accusingly. In fact he wanted a love potion that would make him have a stable and happy relationship." She smiled at him affectionately. "It's cute how he planned it all out so they have many memories full of love together. He sure must be a great boyfriend."

"If this is a conversation that will include the sentence: 'You should definitely be more like him.' Then I want to end it right here." But to himself Donghyuck had to admit, Mark would make a great boyfriend. Honestly he couldn't imagine a better one. Whoever was in a relationship with Mark right now was truly lucky. 

His grandma just chuckled, used to his antics by now. Or she could just read his mind, he wasn't sure if she actually could, but there were so many situations that made him think differently. He was positive he was on something there. 

"Okay, since I can't prove my talent to deal with people, what do we do instead?" 

"Well you did prepare tea, very nice smelling tea so to say, we could use it for some charms cast on drinks. You remember charming objects right?..." His grandmother went on, but he couldn't really follow her words. 

His thoughts always went back to Mark and his secret girlfriend, or maybe it was a boyfriend, honestly who would know and who would it be? Was it maybe someone Donghyuck knew? It would be so horrible for Donghyuck if it was one of the people Donghyuck had to do much with. 

Maybe he didn't even want to find out. He didn't know what he would do. He sure could be a very jealous person. 

  
  
-  


It was a few days later. He was still regularly thinking about who was Mark in a relationship with. 

He was pretty sure it was a girlfriend by now. Most people that hang out with Mark in school were girls. The last few lunch breaks Donghyuck had watched their table with hawkeyes. 

He had noticed that Mina was often around Mark, she would smile at him often and when their gazes would meet longer than necessary. Mark would even smile back at her which was very rare for him. 

But then again Arin was close to Mark too, every so often touching his arm, laughing at what he said. It made a strange kind of feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. Donghyuck definitely didn't like it, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling like this. 

Sulking he made his way to his locker. He really couldn't do this. Oh what would he give for something to forget that Mark had a relationship or Mark at all. This would at least finally end his painful pinning. 

He was just about to close his locker when he felt a presence next to himself. There was a pair of eyes on him too and suddenly he was nervous. For real what was going on. Hopefully it wasn't some of his bullies just wanting to mock him again. 

When he risked a short glance at who was behind his still open locker door, he again couldn't believe himself. It was Mark. 

'Did he came to ask me to keep quiet about what happened in my grandma's house? That he was there and brought a potion? Does he want to keep it a secret that he believes into witchcraft?' All these thoughts rushed through his head at once. He really didn't want an answer, but somehow he had to face what was to come, so he smiled the best smile he had and closed the door. 

"Oh hey Mark! Great to meet you. What's up?" He asked maybe a bit too cheerfully. 

"I wanted to give you something, I hope this won't seem weird or anything." With shaking hands he extended a phial to Donghyuck who just gaped at the little bottle. It was exactly the one Mark had bought from his grandmother. 

"Hey Mark, I don't know what you are up to, but you really don't have to give it back to me just because I saw you that day. It's cool. You got this for your relationship to go well, you should keep it. Even if you don't believe into it's magic, you can still use it. It won't cause anything bad."

"Yeah no Donghyuck you understood that wrong." There was a silence Mark clearly searching for words or courage or something similar. "I wanted to gift that to you from the beginning. Sure I kind of fucked up already cause you saw me buying it although it should have been a suprise present, but still this whole time it was meant to you. I want you to make some happy memories, at least that what she told me it's supposed to do. And… and if you like it we could start making happy memories together, like going on a date maybe? I mean if you want. You probably don't even need this potion, you are such a bright and happy person already. I don't know what I was thinking. It was a dumb idea. You could also easily make this yourself. And you aren't even answering. I will probably just leave."

To say Donghyuck was shell shocked wouldn't do his emotional level any justice. There weren't many people that would act like this. Buying him something they knew he was interested in. Showing him that they appreciated what he liked, that they liked him. If he was more of a crying person he would surely have teared up. Instead he just smiled as brightly as it was possible. 

"Yes, I would really like to go on a date with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little draft. 
> 
> If there are some major mistakes or you want to give me some tips to improve my writing, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
